What Do You Want To Be?
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Marauders era fic! What do James, Lily, Remus and Sirius want to do after Hogwarts? You can find out here. Pretty funny, I think. I might add a chapter in The Trio's era later on.


**Blahhhhhhhhhhhh. So bored. I'll do a chapter in Marauders Era and maybe one in Harry's era too (probably not). And dear old Nymphy's age is closer to the marauders in this because that makes it less creepy for me to ship her with Remus. I don't like old men creeping on little girls, mmkay? **

"So what do you think you'll be when you get out of Hogwarts, Prongs?"

"I'm not sure, Padfoot. Probably an auror or something. How bout you Moony?"

Remus looked at Sirius Black and James Potter and snorted, "Like anyone would hire _me _you guys. With a rabbit like mine, I'll never get a job."

Sirius sighed dramatically, "What would you _want_ to be then."

"Padfoot! Moony will totally get a job; he's the smartest so if he can't get a job then I don't even wanna try."

"Rabbit, Prongs, _rabbet_."

"So? If you're totally qualified someone is bound to hire you. You're just too smart to give up," James smiled and Remus rolled his eyes.

"James you're as smart as me anyways."

"Yeah right, my grades may be as good as yours but it's with twice the effort and tutoring. If I didn't want to be an aurora so bad, I'd be failing."

"…Whatever."

"Hello Remus," Lily Evens said, looking at Remus and ignoring the others.

"Hi Lily!" James said, smiling nicely. Lily's eyes shifted to the messy-haired boy for a second.

"Potter," she muttered.

"Hey Lily, what's up? We're talking about our futures."

"Oh really, Remus? Who started this conversation?" Lily asked curiously, trying to ignore James who was staring at her.

"Pad-err, Sirius did. Why?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think he'd be concerned about futures much."

"I'm not; I'd rather stay sixteen or seventeen forever. I was just curious."

"Figures," Lily muttered, sighing.

"Why don't you take a seat? What do you think you want to be, if you could be _anything_?" James asked; Lily looked as if she was deciding whether or not to sit, then she sat.

"Fine. I think I want to be an auror. Or maybe a teacher, possibly a mediwitch. Something helpful, you know?"

"Wow, we have something else in common!" James said excitedly, as Sirius took out a little notebook flipped to a page and wrote something down.

"Something else?" Lily asked dryly.

"Yeah! I want to be an aurora too!"

"Wow. That's nice. I'm not so sure I want to be one anymore," for a moment James looked quite hurt, after all the years of hearing '_NO, POTTER_' he still didn't take rejection very well. In the couple seconds a look of hurt crossed his face, Lily felt guilty; she hadn't even given the boy a chance after all these years.

"I was just joking," she muttered, and James smiled again as if nothing had been said.

"I warn you Lily, don't start being to nice to James he's like a wild animal," Remus said, Sirius started snickering.

"What?! Merlin, I love having a dirty mind."

"Sirius!" Remus smacked his palm to his forehead. "Sorry, that wasn't very clear. I meant, if you feed a wild animal once it'll keep coming back. If you show James the slightest affection, he'll think you're in love with him."

James muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "she is" under his breathe.

Lily glared at him.

"Anyways, if I could have the future I wanted. It would probably be something like this," Sirius said.

"I discover a potion that can let me be ageless, and I can change my age whenever I want, never die ect. I give some to my best friends James Remus and Peter, as well as James's girlfriend Lily."

"Hey! I'm not his girlfriend!"

"In my perfect future you are, cause you'd make James happy and everyone has to be happy in my Kingdom."

"What Kingdom, Sirius?"

"Ssh, Remus I haven't got to that part. Anyway, I'll go back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Sirius glared at Remus and Lily.

"I'd magically stumble upon a Kingdom that has a prophecy saying that Me, Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and the gorgeous Maiden Lillian. We'd kill the evil Lord Mouldy-Shorts and take over the Kingdom and rename is the Not at all Serious Happy Kingdom or NAASH Kingdom for short.

"We'd live happy lives around the very thankful citizens, including many very, _very_ thankful ladies. We'd have servants and many helping hands but everyone would love us 'cause we're the best rulers in a very long time. We'd travel around all the time, visiting old friends as well as getting many humble visitors in NASSH. We'd never get old but we could change our physical age so we can drink and stuff like that. James and Lily would most likely gat married. Remus would find a lovely, smart girl who loves him for 'everything' he is and they'd live happily ever after and I might even settle down after a while. Oh, and Peter has a great time too."

"You realise the likeliness of that happening is as about as likely as me jumping James right here right now. And yes, Sirius I did mean that the dirty way," Lily said, James looked at her and winked to which she rolled her eye.

"Please, please, jump James, Lily. I will love you for_ever_."

"Sorry, Black it _isn't_ happening."

"SHIT!"

"Sirius, there's first years around!!" Remus said, giving him a look.

"And I care?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled, Remus rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not," Remus sighed.

"Hey guys!" Peter said, smiling.

"Hi," James greeted.

"Hey, Peter," Remus said.

"_Move move, shake shake, now drop what ya momma say_," Sirius burst out loudly.

"What the hell?" Lily asked.

"It's a muggle song. As we all know, Sirius loved Muggle Studies and such, therefore he is very interested in muggle music. I like muggle music too," James said, humming the tune Sirius had sung to under his breath.

"_Now drop, drop, drop_. I love muggle music, that song is the best."

A random girl who had heard Sirius said, "Move, shake drop? That song is so fun to dance too!"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you dance to that," Sirius winked, and the girl blushed and giggled.

"Black!" Lily glared at him, he just grinned wolfishly.

"What do you want your future to be like, Lily?" James asked.

"Well, I want to be something exciting like an auror or something for a while, but I also want to have a family. At least one child, but I'd love to have more. Maybe four two girls, two boys. Though boys are harder to handle in some cases my husband would most likely want a boy, and I'd like a boy too. But I've always dreamt of my picture perfect little girl that I can take on picnics and show her a unicorn, because they prefer girls you know; I can do her hair and tell her stories and she'll be my perfect little princess!

"Oh! And of course my wedding day, preferably before the children, will be awesome as well. Of course like any other marriage the wedding day doesn't go perfectly as planned but is still the best day of my life. I'd have _my_ dress and an awesome cake and the rings, _oh the rings_, they are just beautiful. Did I mention my shoes? They're amazing too," Lily sighed; she had a very dreamy look in her eyes, which had been there ever since she started to talk about her future family and wedding day.

"Does every girl have this planned out?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked at him and said seriously, "Yes, as a matter of fact they do. But I forgot one thing."

"And that is?" Remus inquired.

"My husband."

"I can tell you what he'll look like right now," Sirius said winking at James.

Lily glared, "So can I. A prince, dashing gold blonde hair, bright eyes, kissable lips, a body to die for," she sighed.

"Well, I have like two out of five. Kissable lips and a body to die for," James said.

"You forgot bright eyes, I don't think she was talking about colour there," Remus said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, right. My eyes are always gleaming in that case; with mischief, of course."

"Whatever Potter. You are _not_ my prince."

"Yet."

"James is a prince; in my Kingdom we're all princes except Lily who is a princess. We're all too young to be kings and stuff."

Lily sighed, "So Remus what is your dream future?"

"To invent a fully functional chocolate robot," he said, completely serious.

"No, really," Lily laughed.

"I'm not joking."

"Whatever, Remus. Just tell us."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be an auror but I'm not too interested in that anyway. I kinda want to become a teacher, maybe DADA or something. Or to invent a cure for- well, you guys all know."

Sirius sighed, "The point of this is to make a dream future, and it doesn't matter if it isn't possible. Stop being so boring. Bloody hell, I think your future is going to be that after you cure your problem you go on to cure many wizard and muggle diseases, you write a bunch of helpful books win awards then move into a chocolate factory but never get fat because you've already cured obesity."

James and Lily laughed at Sirius's idea of what Remus' future will be like but Peter looked confused.

"I wish," Remus said, "that's bloody amazing. So, lets say I do all that, Lily magically falls in love with James and they gat married and have a bunch of little James' and little Lily's. You become a play wizard and we all lose contact for a little while until we come to the Hogwarts reunion and well, reunite. Even Peter has accomplished a lot more then he ever thought he would, Dumbledore is as crazy as ever and everything. WE all have a jolly good time, play games with James and Lily's kids and meet each others significant others."

"Awesome, Remmy you got it now. Holy, crap James. Oh my Merlin. I just realised something, guess what?"

"What, Padfoot?"

"You know how we invented that person, Gary Potter?"

"Yeah, that was like forth and fifth year. What about him?"

"You should totally name your son that. Or Harry Potter, cause there's that guy Harry Houdini and he's like an expert at getting out of traps and stuff."

"Do you realise how much you just sounded like a teenage girl?" Remus asked.

"So? Anyways, if you had twins you better name them Gary and Harry."

"I like the name Harry for a boy," Lily said, then regretted it.

"It's perfect then!" James said, smiling.

"It truly is!" Sirius said. "Harold Potter," Sirius snickered.

"Not Harold, just Harry. It sounds better," Lily said.

"Indeed it does, Evens. But still, _if_ you do in fact fall in love with James and have a boy child, name him Harry."

"Ok, ok whatever. Don't count of there being a Harry Potter, though."

"Did you know the name Remus means 'unknown'?" James asked.

"That's nice. Prongs what is your dream future?"

"Uh, to marry Lily, father her children have many love-filled moments with her. Stuff like that."

"More in detail please. And make some more stuff up."

"OK, fine. Lily will have her perfect wedding, we will both become auror's but before that stuff we'll go on adventures, and do some fun stuff that we can still get away with while we're still young. We'll travel to many places and learn a lot as she'll want to, but we'll have fun doing it. After that, we will have our children and raise them right, have four tearful goodbyes as we send them off to Hogwarts to create mischief- I mean learn some stuff."

"_If_ by some horrid event we do end up having kids, they better not create trouble or I'll have their heads!" Lily said.

"Know what name I like? Isadora," Remus said.

"Why, cause its like Nymphadora?" Sirius teased.

"No!" Remus said, but he was slightly blushing.

"So, I'm kinda hungry. Craving apple sauce, c'mon Prongs, Moony, Wormtail let's go get some. If you want Evens, you can come too," Sirius stood up and headed towards the exit of the common room.

"I'm hungry too," James said, smiling at Lily who thought that for once she'd gotten through a whole conversation without Potter asking her out. No such luck, "Hey Lily, by the way I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me?"

She sighed, "No. But bring me back some apple sauce," she smiled.

"Of course!"

"I'll come too," Remus said getting up, Peter followed without a word.

**Mmmmm, apple sauce. Wow, this is quite a bit for me. Especially since it was supposed to be a drabble. I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter, but if I do I might add something about this. You people are probably like wtf mate. But yeah bye. **


End file.
